


Home?

by wallofwindows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofwindows/pseuds/wallofwindows
Summary: A little putt-putt reflection.





	Home?

Who knew a mini-golf course halfway across the world could become so familiar to them?

Dan really would have figured they'd be bored of this silly little place by now. It really wasn't anything special. The scenery didn't change. A boat here, a rope bridge there, always in the same place. It was kitchy and camp-y and a tiny bit worn out.

Cheesy pirate music from some 90's movie played through bulky speakers haphazardly hidden in gardens, and every once in a while a piece of palm frond could be found lying across the plastic green turf. 

Over the past few years, the place had grown on him, and he'd started to find these things endearing. 

He could see the little dent in the side wall of the course from when Phil accidentally hit it with his club. He could hear the laughter that had followed.

He could see the hole where he'd managed to get a hole-in-one, and Phil had been so happy that he'd forgotten they were in public and celebrated with a kiss. He could still feel the blush on his cheeks.

He wondered if memories like that were the reason this place felt so much like home.


End file.
